There are different types of dictation systems commercially available, including desk top dictating machines, relatively large central dictation systems and dictation systems that can be utilized in a small office environment. The instant invention can have use in any of these areas, but it is concerned primarily with central dictation systems that are used in locations such as hospitals, large law offices, large corporations and the like.
In a central dictation system, voice data is stored in a central memory and can be retrieved by a transcriptionist at any time without the need of transferring a medium such as a tape. Another advantage is that earlier dictated audio can be transcribed while dictation is taking place. In central dictation systems, the dictator can use a telephone that emits DTMF signals to control the functioning of the dictation system. Such telephones are well known and have been described in various patents, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,136.
Although such central dictation systems work well, one drawback of contemporary systems is that they require a corded telephone that is stationed at a given location, thereby requiring the dictator to be at that location in order to create a message. Clearly, it would be advantageous if one could dictate a message to or obtain information from a central dictation system without being limited to a specific location or locations. In addition, it would be advantageous to give a user of the dictation equipment the ability to dictate a message or receive stored audio while being mobile. This would be particularly useful when the dictator makes reference to a large number of papers spread across a table during dictation.